Deleted Scenes: Blood Moon
by Beyl
Summary: Well, the title says it all. The first chapter will explain everything. HarryPotter/Twilight xover and Slash. Harry/Edward. Ratings will change. I am in the process of writing Blood Moon's next chapter, so don't ask.
1. Deleted Scenes

Welcome to the Deleted Scenes of my story 'Blood Moon'!!

Now, we all know that I'm not J.K. Rowling or Stephanie Meyers, if I were then I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction.

Now, obviously you need to go and read it before reading these in order to understand what the hell I'm talking about.

As "Blood Moon" progresses, I will be focusing on the main points rather than the story behind the story. So, I've set this up so that it includes the deleted scenes, small silly little side stories, flashbacks I couldn't fit into the story, or alternate endings...or anything that I didn't name here.

Obviously, this won't be updated often. I'll try and warn you in the main story if I've added a story here. They will usually be one-shots or very small short stories. If you have anything you'd like to see then tell me and I'll see what I can do!

Enjoy!

AngelBaby


	2. Dumbledore

**Dumbledore's reaction**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in a fairly good mood. The school year would be starting soon and his school would once more be filled with the next generation of young witches and wizards learning how to make their world a better place.

He gave a surprised, but pleased hum as he found a lemon drop in his pocket and he had just popped it in his mouth when a slightly shell shocked looking Hagrid walked in beside a very astonished and distressed looking Minerva.

He usually left the entrance to his office open when school wasn't in session.

"Ah! Hagrid, you're back early! Did everything go well with young Harry? I can imagine how happy he was to receive his letter." He said with a smile.

Hagrid swallowed, looking nervous.

"Ah, about tha' Prof-" Hagrid started hesitantly only to be cut off as the headmaster gave a fond chuckle.

"I can still remember getting _my_ first letter. It seems like only yesterday that I-" Dumbledore said smiling as a fuzzy memory cloud formed in his mind.

"Harry's not-" Hagrid tried as the Headmaster rambled on.

"My mother was so proud-" the man continued.

"He didn't accept." Minerva cut in.

"Then Abe-...what?" Dumbledore choked around his lemon drop as Hagrid's words finally sank in.

"He...but he's Harry Potter! Harry-Potter! HarryPotter!...the Boy-who-lived. He has to come to Hogwarts! Everyone is expecting him to come this year! Did another school..."

"No, he didn' wan' anythin' to do with magic. I tried to tell him wha' he was an' He tol' me that he jus' wanted to be _normal._"

"Did you tell him his parents attended Hogwarts...?" Dumbledore tried desperately.

"He tol' me that his parents would 'ave wanted him to be happy...an' he's righ'."

"If he doesn't come then how will he fulfill the prophecy?!"

Hagrid flinched, but still managed to level a glare at the man he respected so much, but it was Minerva who put him in his place.

"Albus Dumbledore!" she thundered drawing herself up to her full height, "That boy is NOT a weapon!"

Which, while not considerable, had the old headmaster shrinking back slightly in slight fear and astonishment?

"He is a young boy, and like all of our potential student's, he has a right to choose what he wants to do in life and if he doesn't want to be a wizard then it isn't our place to force him! Now, if I find out that you've tried to kidnap him or something equally foolish you will realize exactly WHY I am the most feared of all the teachers in this school. Do you understand me young man?"

Albus gulped. "Of course Minerva...Tea?" he offered cautiously.

She smiled coolly, her eyes watching him carefully "Of course." she accepted the cup and sat down in the armchair across from him.

Albus hid a shiver and decided to try and write young Harry later, surely that wouldn't upset anyone...he just had to make sure the boy understood what was at stake here!

All of his careful planning...wasted! He was supposed to carefully monitor and train the boy to be ready to face Voldemort. The prophecy said so.

Sometimes sacrifice was a necessary evil and if it meant that one boy had to give up his life in exchange for the lives of thousands then so be it.

**A/N: Please keep in mind that Dumbledore is not evil. He is, however, looking at the big picture rather than the figures within it. He completely believes that it is acceptable for one person to die if it means that many others live because of it. It's all for the greater good to him.**


	3. Class Schedules

**Harry's High School Schedule**

Trigonometry- Varner

English- Mason

Biology- Banner

Government- Jefferson

LUNCH --

Gym- Clapp

Spanish- Goff

**Edward's High School Schedule**

Calculus ??(I have no idea...does anyone?)

Gym- Clapp

Government- Jefferson

English- Mason

LUNCH --

Biology- Banner

Spanish- Goff

**Bella's High School Schedule**

English- Mason

Government- Jefferson

Spanish- Goff

Trigonometry- Varner

LUNCH --

Biology- Banner

Gym- Clapp

**A/N: These are similar to my old schedule. No complaints please, I don't really care what YOURS looks like. I'm pretty sure about Harry's schedule considering I made it up, but I'm not sure about the other two. Tell me if I made a mistake, then tell me where you got your information or I won't correct it. And yes, Harry has no classes with Bella. I don't want them to be buddies...not that I don't like Bella, but she is now Jacob's probl- er... Jacob's girlfriend.**


	4. Letters

Dear Mr. Potter,

As I'm sure you know my name is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)_. I must say, Mr. Potter, that it is a pleasure writing to you. You are, after all, one of the most famous people in our world.

Now, as I'm sure you recall, I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You should know that Hogwarts is one of the world's finest education facilities in the world, nearly a thousand years old. It's an honor to receive and invitation to such a place.

Now, I understand that fame may be a rather scary thing but that is no reason to give up on what you are. Your parents would want you to attend school to fulfill your destiny as a _proper_ wizard should. I myself have become famous by defeating a Dark Lord. It would be an honor to guide you on the _correct_ path to greatness.

Now, we are willing to bend the rules to allow you to accept our invitation late, all you have to do is send me a letter and I'll take care of everything. I daresay that you'll make a fine Gryffindor!

Just remember, your parents would be so _proud_ that you've been accepted.

Awaiting your arrival,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry looked at the letter in his hands in disgust. The crazy old man was laying it on _pretty _thick. He wasn't sure whether to be scared or angry. How far would Dumbledore push this?

_'Fame may be a rather scary thing'_

_'__It would be an honor to guide you on the _correct_ path to Greatness.'_

_'Awaiting your arrival'_

Wow, he really was full of himself. Better nip this thing in the bud...he didn't want to deal with this for the next seven years.

'Headmaster Dumbledore,

As previously stated, I am uninterested in a place at your school. Please do not contact me again.

Sincerely,

Hadrian J. Potter

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,

We here, at Gringott's bank, respectfully request that your business be taken elsewhere. Please report to the nearest bank to withdraw the contents of your vault before 11: 59 pm on Sept. 2. Any remaining items will be permanently confiscated.

Due to previous unauthorized withdrawles, all authority formerly given to you in regards to vaults not your own have been revoked until further notice.

Sincerely,

Sculcrushr

_Sculcrushr _

President of Gringotts bank, London.


	5. Ron and Hermione

Hermione and Ron (and Neville)

Ron looked up from trying to cast a spell on his pitiful looking rat as a girl with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth barged in. She had the toad-less boy with her.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said matter-of-factly.

"I've already told him I haven't seen it." Ron snapped impatiently, but she wasn't listening.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down with her eyes fixed on him intently. Ron blinked.

"Er- all right."

He cleared his throat and began.

_"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

He waved his wand wildly, but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've only tried a few simple spells just for practice and its' all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter. but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard..." here she paused to take a deep breath before continuing "I've even heard that_ Harry Potter_ is attending this year. Won't that be exciting! I bet he'll be in Ravenclaw. That's where _I_ want to go. They say that only the smartest-"

"_Oi!_ Harry Potter isn't going to be a _Ravenclaw_! He'll be in _Gryffindor!_ He's _Harry Potter!_ The Boy-Who-Lived. He's the bravest of them all. It's the only place for him."

"Is not! Besides, Ravenclaw can better develop his thinking skills. Why, one day, he could be Minister of Magic!"

"Is too! He'll be an Auror, just like his dad! Maybe even the Auror Department Head. I heard that they've been secretly training him."

"But all of the books say that he lives with Muggles!"

"Well then the books are WRONG!"

Hermione glared at him. "How rude!" She snapped, stomping out...but not without a parting shot.

"He'll be in Ravenclaw! Just you wait and see!"

Ron glowered and slammed the compartment door in poor Neville's face. The pudgy boy sighed and hoped that he wouldn't be in the same house as either of the crazy lunatics he had just met.


	6. The Sorting

The Sorting

xXx

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said, eyes looking over the new students sternly. They looked terrified and nervous, hopefully there wouldn't be any trouble makers this year. She had enough to deal with when it came to the Weasley twins.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

...

...

...

"Granger, Hermione!"

The bushy haired girl turned and smirked at Ron before moving up to take her place on the stool.

The hat didn't hesitate.

"RAVENCLAW!"

...

...

...

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Everyone got more and more on edge as crowd of students got smaller. It would only be a matter of time before they reached the 'P's

However, after Sally-Ann Perks took a seat at her new table, everyone burst into confused whispers as the 'Q's started.

Where on earth was Harry Potter?


	7. Dumbledore's speech to Hogwarts

Dumbledore's speech

xXx

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. Firstly, as you have probably noticed, Harry Potter is not here tonight. Do not be alarmed, he is quite well. However, in light of his past our young savior has decided not to attend Hogwarts this year. Instead, he will be attending a...special type of school. Hopefully, he will join us next term."

Suddenly, the man's eyes began to twinkle madly.

"However, if you would like to write him, perhaps we can manage to convince him that he would be most welcome here. As you know, he has lived with muggles for a good portion of his life. He could use a bright young friend to ease him into the magical way of life."

No one noticed the dirty look McGonagall threw him as the feast was ignored in favor of finding a quill and parchment and excited whispering.

xxxxx

Harry looked at the massive pile of letters in absolute horror, he was lucky that the Dursley's were out.

He suddenly glared, realizing just who was responsible for this...outrage!

His eye twitched as he pulled out a muggle note pad and ball point pen and wrote to the goblins...maybe they could help. Windstorm had to have a few ideas…


	8. 8 Solutions

_His eye twitched as he pulled out a muggle note pad and ball point pen and wrote to the goblins...maybe they could help. Windstorm had to have a few ideas…_

Dear Mr. Potter,

As honored as I am that you thought of me in regards to the latest problem with Headmaster Dumbledore and I am sorry to say that I am unable to help you the way you need to be helped. President Sculcrushr and I have spoken in depth on this matter and have decided that it is in your best interest to consult with a human solicitor. Included is a list of qualified men and women with some very good and fair reputations...we have, of course, had a background check done on all of them just to be sure. Information on each of them is also included. I wish you the best of luck.

Sincerely,

Windstorm

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was frighteningly busy...he had spent nearly five years out of the muggle schooling system and it was starting to show. Sure, thanks to Hermione he had some idea of what he should have been doing but it was quickly obvious that he had forgotten a good deal of what little schooling he had.

Hogwarts was a _magical_ learning facility...not a practical one. Magic could fix things like spelling and he had never really needed math. He never took Arithmancy! His reading skills were, thankfully, just fine but it he still had a lot to catch up on.

Windstorms reply came while he was struggling through his math homework...he hated fractions!

Thankful for an excuse to put it off, he read her reply.

A solicitor?

He looked at the list of names and sighed. It was nearly a foot and a half long, and unfortunately it couldn't wait.

He glared at his closet door. It was so full of unwanted letters that they were literally sticking through every possible crack and bending the door outward slightly...and more still were stuffed under his bed.

It was ridiculous!

He cursed and went back to his math. He would finish it first before moving on to what he knew would be the cause of a massive headache.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As predicted, his head was pounding by the time he finished. The sun was up and he was exhausted but he did feel a sense of accomplishment...even though he knew he wouldn't feel so 'accomplished' when he fell asleep in class that day.

He chose a man named Adrian Sanders. He was a 54 year old squib who worked with both wizards and muggles. Apparently, his late wife, Linda, had been a muggle though all five of their daughters were witches. He had a very good record and was known to be a very friendly and kind man. He quickly wrote the man about his troubles and sent his letter off with vex before getting up and ready for school.

His reply arrived that afternoon with good news.

Mr. Sanders agreed to be his solicitor in both the muggle and wizarding world for a very reasonable fee. He was very polite and courteous and gave no indication that he was star struck towards Harry. And, much to Harry's delight, he took care of the problem immediately.

All of his letters would be diverted to a privately owned location where they would be screened and sorted.

Fan mail was burned, all gifts were returned and all hexes/curses/unsavory items were sent to the Aurors so that they could arrest the people who sent them.

Only official mail, letters from his _actual_ friends and mail delivered by his personal owl would be sent directly to him.

Someone even came by to pick up the letters that were gathering in his room...now; if only he didn't have to study for that math test everything would be perfect!


End file.
